


Good Places

by kathkin



Series: First Kisses [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: "We’re as bad as each other, you and me." / "Naturally."In which Jamie and the Doctor have an awkward moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [ettelwenailinon](http://ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com) and the prompt: _an awkward first kiss_.

The plain stretched out as far as the eye could see, a vast, sweeping carpet of green and gold foliage, speckled here and there with villages, with thin white plumes of smoke from cooking fires, with solitary homesteads. Jamie stood high above it, on a balcony carved from stone that was smooth and cool to the touch. His arms rested upon the rail, he traced the delicate swirls in the stone idly with his fingers.

“Penny for them?”

“Hm?” Jamie looked over his shoulder. 

The Doctor was walking through the archway behind him, his shirt and hands streaked with greyish soot. He stopped just short of Jamie and with a contented sigh he stretched, reaching his arms towards the evening clouds. “You looked rather deep in thought.”

“Oh,” said Jamie. “Aye. I was – thinking.”

“Oh?” The Doctor came up beside him, resting his fingers on the balustrade. “Glorious view, isn’t it?”

“Aye,” said Jamie. “This is a good place. With good people.”

“I – yes,” the Doctor agreed.

“I suppose I was just thinking about how close it was,” Jamie said. He nodded at the vista before them. “All of this – if we hadn’t come when we did, it would all have –”

“No, no,” said the Doctor. “No sense in thinking like that. We _did_ come, and it wasn’t destroyed.” He shot Jamie a warm smile, patting his shoulder.

“Aye, I ken that,” said Jamie. “It’s just strange to think about. And it’s strange that none of them down there will ever know.”

“Know –”

“What we did today. What’s in there.” Jamie jerked his head back at the archway, at the stone steps that led to the great cavern inside the mountain – sealed, now, for good. “How close it was.”

“Wanting the credit, eh?” said the Doctor, waggling his formidable eyebrows.

Jamie laughed. “No, of course not,” he said. “It’s better this way. I know that. It’s just – strange.”

“Yes,” said the Doctor softly. “Yes, I know what you mean.” His hand, which hadn’t left Jamie’s shoulder, had begun to trace a slow, thoughtful circle.

“I suppose you do this sort of thing all the time,” said Jamie.

“No, no, not _all_ the time,” said the Doctor. “Sometimes we go to, to friendly places – with nice people, and –”

“And no giant metal beasties?” Jamie finished.

“Quite,” said the Doctor.

“I’ll believe _that_ when I see it,” said Jamie darkly. “Ach, well. So long as you’ve got me to look after you.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Oh, Jamie. Never change,” he said.

And then he leaned forward, going for a kiss; and Jamie, without thinking, turned his head and kissed back. He had enough time to close his eyes, to reflect on how unexpectedly soft the Doctor’s lips were, before the Doctor jerked back.

“Oh, my!” he exclaimed.

“Eh?” said Jamie, blinking.

“Oh, my goodness.” The Doctor plucked at his coat, adjusted his bow tie, pulling himself together. “Oh, oh dear.”

“Something wrong?” Jamie rested a hand on the Doctor’s arm.

The Doctor glanced down at Jamie’s hand, ever so familiar in its current position. “Ah,” he said. “Well, I, I was only going to kiss you on the cheek.”

Jamie digested that. His face burned. “Oh,” he said. “You – oh.” He snatched his hand away. “Aw, hell, I’m sorry – I – I thought –”

“It’s quite alright,” the Doctor assured him.

“I didn’t mean to, it’s just I really thought you were gonnae –”

“I didn’t mind, said the Doctor. “You just, well – you startled me. That’s all.”

“Oh.” Jamie relaxed, a bit. “Well. Sorry.”

“That’s quite alright,” the Doctor repeated, and squeezed his shoulder.

“I havenae made things weird, have I?”

“Not at all,” said the Doctor, and beamed at him.

Jamie grinned back, and on a whim he ducked his head forward, leaning in for another kiss.

The Doctor caught his mouth and kissed him back, softly, tenderly. His lips parted for a moment and Jamie felt a delicious shiver run through him. Gentle, slightly rough fingers touched his face, and he sighed.

When they drew apart, Jamie breathed in, and laughed.

“Hmm?” murmured the Doctor. “What’s so funny?”

“I was aiming for your cheek,” said Jamie.

The Doctor stared at him. “You weren’t.”

“I was!” Jamie said.

“Oh, oh dear!” The Doctor turned pink.

“I didn’t think you –”

“Well, of course I –”

“You should have said!”

“I, I thought you knew!”

“ _Ach_.” Jamie rested his forward against the Doctor’s. “We’re as bad as each other, you and me.”

“Naturally,” said the Doctor. He cleared his throat. “Ah. Everything’s alright – isn’t it?”

“Course it is,” said Jamie. So long as the Doctor had Jamie to look after him – and Jamie had the Doctor to look out for him – everything was good, and always would be.


End file.
